Jane's Miracle
by ChloboShoka
Summary: What If Jane survived childbirth? Henry had already lost two wives and he was determined not to lose the beloved wife that provided him with his long-awaited son. Henry/Jane and Chapuys/Mary.
1. Jane's Miracle

Author's notes and disclaimer: I've written a couple of What If one shots, but this is my first proper fic of The Tudors and is pretty much an extended version of my one shot where Jane Seymour survives childbirth. I've always been interested in Jane Seymour and I think that there's not enough stuff about her. This is a work of fiction using characters from Tudor History and from Showtime's show, The Tudors which is copyright to Showtime. I found it really hard to think of a title for this and decided to go with Jane's Miracle. Hope you enjoy the story and any kind of comment is appreciated.

**Jane's Miracle**

* * *

Jane Seymour had to live. The King would not accept the death of a queen after everything he had been through just for a healthy son. Seeing Jane struggling to open her eyes and looking so weak hunted Henry. It reminded him of how poorly he treated his first two wives; Catherine of Aragon and Anne Boleyn. Both marriages started off very well, but ended so bitterly.

Why was there no happy endings? Why must every story end in darkness? He was married to the Spanish princess for twenty-four years, and for at least twenty of them, it was a happy and successful marriage. Then he tore his country apart for Anne Boleyn and after only three years of marriage, she was beheaded for adultery and witchcraft. All of the accusations against Anne were false and fabricated by Cromwell, but at the same time, Cromwell was strictly following orders from His Majesty.

Nobody would dare disobey His Majesty. Both Anne and Catherine were unlucky when it came to their fertility. Their only surviving offspring were daughters, so Henry believed that if they were capable of having healthy daughters, by God's grace boys should follow. But it wasn't to be, and Henry had grown sick and tired of still born babies and miscarriages.

Neither Catherine nor Anne deserved to die the way they did. They were both strong and faithful women right through to the very end. It only made him more determined to ensure that Jane was protected from any harm. He even reminded Jane of Anne's fate, and although he sounded threatening, he only wanted to protect Jane. And if Jane gave Henry a son, he knew that Jane would be protected from any dangers in England.

He found her modesty and obedience a breath of fresh air to a world of pain. Jane were the flowers blossoming in a war field. Henry needed a male heir to secure the throne, and with regret his daughters were declared bastards, but Jane was brave enough to suggest that Mary should be restored to the succession to the throne.

Sometimes he wished Jane would not meddle with his affairs, but he couldn't help but see the love and kindness in her words. The fact that she cared so much for Mary showed how much she cared for him. If the physicians believed they did all they could to save her, then The King knew he had to do something about it. He believed that his word was the word of God, so prayers was his most powerful weapon.

He couldn't imagine his life with Jane, he had said the same thing about Catherine and Anne too. What was happening to Jane could be his punishment for the damage he had done and his attempt to blame everyone apart from the one person solely responsible: Henry VIII himself. He had the power to spare Anne, but he was blinded by his ill temper.

"My son needs his mother and I need my queen," Henry Tudor whispered as he held onto his wife's hand. Jane continued to grow weaker and colder until all warmth was lost in her hands. The fever had snatched his mother once and it claimed another person dear to his hearts. Watching his beloved Jane feel and look like snow reminded him of memories. Painful memories that caused an ache in his heart.

His poor sweet Jane. What would all the power and glory mean without her?

Memories he didn't want to think about. Memories he ordered to fade away, but they refused. Henry was not ready to say goodbye. There was many things to do and many things to see. Edward had the caring mother and sisters that would protect him. Henry would give him and his Jane all the finest things for the rest of his life.

All of Henry's sins had led him to Jane's deathbed; Anne and Catherine's struggle to give birth to a male heir, taking mistresses, falling out with the pope, neglecting his daughters, it had all led to his ultimate wish. Henry's determination to produce a male heir had driven him to two failed marriages a broken country and a religious revolution that changed England forever. Anne and Catherine were not the failures. He couldn't bring himself to admit guilt due to his pride. He was third time lucky with Jane, but his wish for a son was corrupted.

If he could have Jane back for just a small moment, he would never let pride engulf him again. He would promise to treat Jane with the respect and love that he failed to do to Anne and Catherine. Drowned in sorrow he leaned over and kissed Jane's frozen lips. Not once did Henry let go of Jane. His head lowered down to her stomach.

Even in the hour of her death, her skin glistened to Henry. She was a saint and a guardian angel in his wet eyes. A hot breeze tickled his ear. He raised himself, anxiously looking around to see who's there. His heart pounded when he saw Jane's eyes flicker.

"Henry..." Jane murmured. Their grip became tighter.

"Jane!" Henry gasped. He looked into Jane's eyes and saw the reflection of not a king, but a man seeking redemption. "JANE!" He grabbed Jane's back and kissed her again. He was still crying, but they were tears of joy. It wasn't anything less than a miracle. Edward son will have his mother, Mary and Elizabeth will have their stepmother, and Henry will have his queen.


	2. Lucky Escape

Eustace Chapuys had to give The King some very important news. It was of a most urgent matter about Lady Mary, to whom he was hoping would be allowed to be known as a princess. At first he didn't know what to say, he was speechless more than anybody could be, but as soon as Lady Mary broke the news to him, he knew that The King should be the first person in England to know. Chapuys had known about it for months, but he had confide with everyone Lady Mary could have looked up to: The Pope and Charles V, the Holy Roman Emperor. Both of them supported Lady Mary completely.

He had asked to see The King on an urgent matter and he was allowed to enter The King's chamber at once. He was greeted by The King with a dashing smile on his face.

"Chapuys," Henry cried out happily. "Take a seat."

"Thank you Your Majesty."

"I understand that you have some news," Henry said as leaned closer towards the ambassador with a keen interest of what he was about to say.

"The Lady Mary has already decided on a marriage,"Chapuys announced. "The Emperor and His Holiness have both given their blessings towards the marriage."

"Really?" Henry asked. "And who would this fortunate man be?"

"I do believe that Your Majesty will be quite shocked," Chapuys chuckled.

"Just tell me," Henry requested as he leaned back on his chair as if it was a throne.

"Me!" Chapuys tried to say it as modestly as he could.

"My daughter has chosen to marry you?" He was speechless, and he couldn't imagine Mary and the ambassador together, but he promised to both Jane and God that he would be kinder to his daughters. What kind of father would he be if he said no? Even though Mary didn't marry a foreign duke or prince for political alliance, Henry could see that Mary would be very happy with the match.

"Indeed," Chapuys replied.

"What did you say?" Henry asked curiously, trying hard not to burst out laughing.

"You know how much I care greatly for Lady Mary's welfare and estates and I want to ensure that lives as happily as possible."

"Did you say yes or no?" Henry asked, wanting to cut it to the chase.

"Of course I said yes," Chapuys responded.

"It looks like three is your lucky number," Henry told the ambassador. "Because the marriage will receive my blessing too."

"I think Lady Mary will be delighted."

"So she should be," Henry said. He nodded his head. "Ambassador."

"Your Grace."

Chapuys left the room and saw Lady Mary walking down the corridor as she scurried over to him. She held onto his arm as she asked, "What did he say?" Her voice trembled, but her fears melted away when he wrapped his arms around her.

"You mustn't worry," Chapuys told her. "His Majesty was indeed shocked, but he has given our marriage his blessing."

"Things couldn't get any better," Mary confessed. "The Lord is being good to us."

Jane Seymour had always been interested in Mary being restored into the succession of the throne, but even if it didn't work, Mary would always be a princess to Chapuys. At the same time, they both wondered that if Edward had either been a girl, or that Jane did die, would it have all been different?

* * *

Thomas Boleyn kept his sword around his waist as he slid his way through Hampton Court. The Duke of Norfolk, his brother-in-law, thought of a plan to make his niece, Katherine Howard to become Queen of England.

They had planned it all so well, but there was one person who was getting in the way: Jane Seymour. Her modest persona charmed Henry and contributed to the downfall of their family. Thomas knew that Anne and George were innocent, and the only comfort he had in the world was that his daughter, Mary was living a peaceful life.

The plan to make Katherine Howard Queen would prove to be a challenge. Jane had given Henry his beloved and desired son, so there would be zero chance of Jane being charge with treason. Her ambitious brothers would be free to twist the country at their own pleasure.

He smirked at the lack of security in court, it wasn't about Jane Seymour anymore, it was about Prince Edward, who was in the car of Lady Brian and the Lady Mary so that Jane can have a rest. He overheard Lady Rochford say that Queen Jane was on her own and fast asleep.

Thomas Boleyn smiled to himself, patting the apprenticed in his belt a He thought to himself, this was the perfect opportunity. Even though Katherine was young, and lacked the gracious ways of a Queen. She was young, beautiful and can make men feel brand new.

Just like how Anne gave The King a revolution.

Thomas Boleyn found before him a shortcut to Jane's chamber. Behind his cautious and crooked body lied a laughing heart. He saw that we went past Cromwell and thought that he was doing a pathetic job as a man. He hoped that one day he would be executed by a novice headsman. He would love to see him die a long and painful death for what he did to his children.

After a series of stairs and corridors, Thomas Boleyn found himself in Jane's chamber. He opened the door so silently and in such a subtle way that it didn't disturb Jane's frozen face. Thomas erupted in laughter: this was almost so simple.

He pulled out his sword and with both hands he held it above Jane's head. Just as he was about to slice her head off, Jane screamed and fell onto the bed.

The scream brought Thomas Boleyn with such a shock that he dropped his sword. He bounced down on to the floor and the sword slipped back into his hand. He hacked his sword at Jane, but she rolled over with only naked arms.

"What is wrong with you?" Thomas asked, stunned at The Queen's slow and muffled breathes. "Are you as gentle as The King said? Or are you too weak and feeble to fight back?"

Jane lifted her chin and glared at him.

"Now I see what my daughter saw in you," Thomas hissed as he prodded her stomach with the edge of her sword. "Rattled blonde hair, pale complexion and boring blue eyes." He bowed at Jane in disgust as he spat in her face. "Do you honestly thing The King loves you? I think not!" He gave her little time to speak. "He had my daughters: they were the most beautiful women England ever had. Let me tell you this: you're not even half the woman Anne was."

"She was rightfully executed."

"MY DAUGHTER WAS INNOCENT!" Thomas's exploded.

"Killing me won't bring her back," Jane reminded him.

"But I will get justice," Thomas promised Jane with the sword aiming for her neck. "And I can assure you that Anne will get the last laugh when Elizabeth becomes queen."

"Elizabeth will be, if God allows it."

"You're testing my patience."

"I serve and obey my husband at all times."

"Then you have no use in this world... prepare to die."

Jane dabbled onto Thomas' waist and held onto the handle of the sword on top of Thomas' cold and Smokey hands. "I cannot die," Jane muttered. "Not at the hands of a Boleyn."

She was thrown onto the floor as the sword tumble onto the floor. Thomas Boleyn didn't want to waste anymore time. He wanted her dead, over and done. He never expected the woman to fight back. Jane snatched the sword and as soon as she saw her reflection through the blade, she knew how powerful she was. She pointed the sword at Thomas Boleyn as she said, "Your loyalties come too late. You must leave and never come back again."

Charles Brandon marched into the room unexpectedly and Thomas Boleyn lowered himself to the ground in defeat. Charles looked down at the man as seized him before he could cause anymore harm.

"His Majesty clearly ordered that The Queen was to have rest," Charles Brandon announced to Thomas Boleyn. "I also remember saying that you were no longer welcome at court. For breaking these rules, it is my duty to escort you to the tower." He looked up to The Queen and bowed. "Apologies for the intrusion."

"You actually came at the right time."


	3. Katherine Meets Jane

Katherine Howard thought that Prince Edward was so adorable. All she wanted to do to the infant prince is snuggle him and take him home with her. But Lady Brian wouldn't like that. Her strict but firm nature was a shock in the system for Katherine as she was used to a free-spirited living filled with laughs. She was one of Jane's new ladies in court, and Katherine was ecstatic to be in the presence of Her Majesty.

"Welcome to my chambers," Queen Jane said. "I am pleased to meet you Mistress Howard."

"Thank you very much, Your Majesty," Katherine Howard smiled as she spoke and curtsied before The Queen. "I hope that we can all be best friends."

"I hope so too," Queen Jane said.

As soon as The Queen left to do some sewing in the corner, her chief lady-in-waiting, Jane Boleyn, grabbed Katherine Howard's shoulder and leaned her cheek against her ear.

"Can we have a word please?" Jane Boleyn asked as discreetly as she could.

"Why of course," Katherine Howard responded with much joy and enthusiasm. She couldn't see that anything was going wrong. Jane Boleyn paced off ahead and left the room and as Katherine followed her, she struggled to catch up with her. The two of them eventually found themselves behind a pillar. "What is it M'lady?"

"Why are you here?" Jane Boleyn hissed.

"To serve Her Majesty of course," Katherine Howard replied. Her happy facial expression melted into a weird state of confusion.

"How can you even show your face after what your family did?"

"I don't understand," Katherine admitted. "We've only just met."

"Your cousins were executed," Jane Boleyn reminded the young Katherine. "They committed incest."

"That's a lie!" Katherine's little smile returned as she raised her eyebrow at Jane Boleyn: The Lady Rochford. "And you know it. Anne never committed adultery, and she most certainly didn't commit incest with her brother. See, I'm not as foolish as I look. Just because I'm young, doesn't mean that I'm stupid."

"Has your uncle brought you here?"

"Which one?"

"Thomas Howard," Jane Boleyn replied. "The Duke of Norfolk."

"He encouraged it."

"Do you know that your Uncle Thomas Boleyn has been sent to the tower?"

"I haven't heard from him for a long time," Katherine confessed. "What did he do this time?"

"He sneaked into Her Majesty's chambers and tried to kill her." Jane Boleyn spoke in an unpleasant voice and almost growled at the young girl. "And I bet that you're a pawn to one of their foul games."

"I'm sure being The Queen's cheif lady-in-waiting must be a very demanding role," Katherine said with a curved smile. She also appeared thoughtful as her eyes drew closer to Jane Boleyn's. "But The Queen has only just had a baby, her chamber would be protected all the time. Someone must have helped Uncle Thomas."

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Jane Boleyn asked. "Why would I want to kill The Queen? And why would I help after all the shame your family put me through?"

"Somebody must have helped him get into the chambers," Katherine said. "I find it very hard to believe that it was all his own doing."

"Whatever your uncle is forcing you to do," Jane Boleyn begged as her knees fell to the floor. "Please, don't do it. You don't have to do what he commands. I can even get you a nice man. Somebody who will look after you."

"I'm not sure if Francis will ever come back to me," Katherine's smile dropped as she frowned at the floor. Jane Boleyn got up and hugged her.

"You'll find someone," Jane Boleyn assured her. "There's plenty of beautiful men here."

"Really?" Katherine's face lit up.

"We'll discuss this later," Jane Boleyn replied. "Let's get back before The Queen worries about us."

Both women returned to Queen Jane's chamber and it seemed that nobody noticed that they had even left the room. Queen Jane stood next to Lady Brian who was looking after Prince Edward with the most tender care. Katherine followed Jane Boleyn's steps and stood behind The Queen. Not so long after being awed by Edward's cries, The King arrived at the door by himself.

Everyone bowed in time, apart from Katherine who bowed slower than everyone else.

"I wish to speak to my queen," Henry announced. "Alone."

Everyone left the room, just as they were told to do. As soon as they left, Henry smiled at Jane and sat on the chair that Lady Brian was sitting. He held onto her hand and kissed her. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well," Queen Jane replied. "Even more happier to see you."

"I pray that it stays that way," Henry admitted. "Lady Mary is getting married."

"To whom?"

"To Chapuys," Henry replied. "I can't believe that the Lady Mary has finally found a suitable husband for herself."

"I'm happy for The Princess Mary," Queen Jane confessed. "I'm sorry, I mean The Lady Mary. I'm happy you've told me this."

"But that's not what I've come here," Henry said as he threw his hand away. "I've come to talk about your coronation. If you're well enough, I have arranged it to be as soon as possible. But I have concerns."

"What are these concerns?" Queen Jane asked. "I don't mind waiting for the coronation. If you feel it is more ethical if we spend more time as a family."

"Following the fate of my previous queens, I would hate you to meet their fate. I almost lost you to fever and delirium," The King announced. "Sweet Jane... I cannot live with myself if I lose you for good."

"You mustn't worry about them," Jane told The King as she reached out over the table as her palm slid around the front of his hand. "The late queens are being well looked after."

"Is there anything I can do to make your life more comfortable?"

"I would like to see The Lady Mary more often."

"That can be arranged."


	4. Coronation

God was looking down on Queen Jane the whole time, just as he was watching down on King Henry. It was the moment that they had both been waiting for: the coronation of Queen Jane Seymour. Many people assumed that Jane had to earn it, but issues with his church, the pilgrimage and Jane's pregnant delayed the grand coronation. There could have very well not have been a coronation at all, but Henry had every intention of making his _beloved wife_ officially crowned.

There was also a special guest from Germany who was invited by Cromwell. Henry was so delighted that he wanted the whole world to see Jane's coronation. The King didn't find the German guest's appearance pleasing, but thought that she had a sweet heart. Anne of Cleves was a distant relative to King Henry, and Cromwell brought Anne over for his own personal mission. Nobody, apart from Cromwell himself, knew what these missions were.

Jane was placed in a golden carriage with Henry by her side and Edward in her arms. The carriage was lead by dazzling white horses who were on their way to York.

"You've kept your promises," Henry said, squeezing onto Jane's hand. "Now, it's my turn to keep mine."

"You didn't have to do all this," Jane responded with a smile on her face. "I was happy enough to be your wife."

Jane's modesty thrilled The King. He knew that he would always find a faithful servant in Jane, and by God's grace she would be his angel. He stroked Jane's hair and kissed her again. "You deserve all the fortune in the world. You have a heart of gold, and this is only the beginning. Princess Mary will be in the front row."

"You're too kind."

Henry and Jane were greeted with crowds of people. In every direction, the streets and windows were covered with bobbing heads. Henry grabbed onto Jane's hand and told her, "These are my people, and they're here for you."

"They seem so happy."

"Happy to see you and our son." It wasn't long before they reached the Clover-Shaped Clifford's Tower. Around the tower was grass and buttercups waving across the grass. "This is where your coronation will take place," Henry announced. The carriage stopped and gaurds opened the left door and The King gently made his way out of the carriage. Henry tried to behave like a dashing gentleman and opened his palm to Jane. "They're waiting for you."

Jane greeted Henry with a smile as everyone led Jane into a hall with vibrant tapesties. She found herself surrounded by close friends of herself and The King. Mary was there with the most churpiest smile that Jane had ever seen her wear. It was a glorious end to another chapter and it was official that Jane was The Queen of England.


	5. New Mistress

Katherine Howard's youthful appearance made Henry's tired lard-coated heart sing. Queen Jane told The King that she was beautiful and helped make court sparkle with her lavish dancing. His eyes always wondered to Katherine whenever she was in court, and many were surprised that The Queen didn't make a scene out it, but Jane remained kind and gentle to Katherine.

What made it very clear to the court was that Henry had a thing for ladies-in-waiting. Katherine Howard was the star attraction at court as far as The King was concerned and he desired nothing more than to rip her clothes off and take her under his wing. Even though he believed that Jane was his true and loving wife, he wanted the young girl as a mistress.

He had arranged a chamber with a double bed covered with red velvet with rose petals on top. Henry knew that he was not the athletic prince he once was, and he had not shared a bed with Queen Jane since her coronation. He blamed the ulcer on his leg, but there was a deeper reason: much deeper than an ulcer can ever justify.

He wanted to tell Katherine the reason why he wanted her as his mistress. He chuckled as he watched Katherine walk into the room in a loose white gown. She was dressed for the right occasion that The King was about to propose to her.

"Come here sweet child," Henry requested as he laid his hands out on Katherine's chest.

"Good evening," Katherine said, giggling from the ticklish sensation from Henry's hands.

"I must ask you to do me one favour."

"Anything for you, My Lord."

"Will you come to bed with me," Henry whispered as his hands slid all the way down to her hips. "...Willingly?"

"Is His Majesty asking me to be his mistress?"

"I am."

"But why me?" Katherine asked as she shook back her blonde hair. "I don't understand. There are so many better women than me, including Queen Jane."

"I want to go to Jane's bed," Henry confessed as he cupped his hands on Katherine's cheeks. His red eyes began to cry as his accent vibrated through a croaky tone. "But I don't want to lose her. I have waited for years and she was the one to give me the male heir I need to keep this dynasty alive. But that's not enough, I want more sons. Katherine, you are very young and healthy. Capable of producing sons."

Katherine gasped. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything," Henry told her. "Just take your clothes off and let's get on with it."

Katherine giggled and followed The King's every order.


End file.
